


Golden Perfection

by LadyLiberal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Trafalgar D. Water Law, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiberal/pseuds/LadyLiberal
Summary: Kid is looking for a hook-up. Law is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe they both find something more than they were expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.

It was a typical Friday night at the club for Kid and his friends—dancing, drinking, and flirting with whoever caught their eye in hopes of getting lucky. The place was packed, more than usual, so there was an abundance of men and women to pick from.

“Looks like Killer’s found someone to go home with,” Heat pointed to where their other friend was out on the dancefloor, grinding against a guy who was much smaller than him.

Wire made a strange face, “That guy looks way too cute and innocent to be with Killer.”

Kid drank from his mug of beer before shrugging it off, “It’s not like they’re getting married.”

“Killer’s been talking to that guy all night,” Heat pointed out.

“So?” Kid gave the dark-haired guy a menacing glare, “It’s just a hook-up.”

Wire glanced between the two of them, “Relax—can we all just cool off?”

Heat completely ignored Wire and smirked at Kid, “You don’t recognize him, do you?”

“What’re you talking about?”

Beginning to laugh, Heat broke the news, “Killer went home with that guy last week.”

Kid was honestly shocked, “What? No… Killer would never—”

“Never what? Want something serious?” Heat quipped back, then scolded, “Not everyone wants to be forever single like you, Kid.”

He scoffed and finished the rest of his beer before plainly stating, “Eustass Kid does not double-dip. I never have,” he paused for dramatics then smiled devilishly, “And I never will.”

“Ugh!” Wire made a face in disgust, “Why do you have to call it that?”

Heat was still in the mood to rile Kid up and shot back, “Can’t even get it up twice in a night, how embarrassing.”

Kid stood from the table with a vicious look in his eyes, only to say, “I’m getting another drink.”

He didn’t bother waiting to hear their reply and made his way up to the bar. Kid didn’t give a shit about what his friends had to say about his sex life—it’s not like they were directly involved. Heat certainly seemed keen on antagonizing him, however, and Kid knew he needed to get away from him before he actually gets pissed off.

Once he was up at the bar, Kid looked around, still trying to find someone to bring home for the night. There was a group of women who caught his attention, but they all came across as the clingy-type and just like Heat had said—Kid wasn’t interested in a relationship. No, all Kid wanted was someone to fuck after a long work week.

Kid picked up his new mug of beer then stepped away from the bar. Unfortunately, when he turned around, he bumped into someone and spilled his beer on them.

Before he had the chance to react, the person he ran into reached up and grabbed his jacket collar with the word, ‘DEATH’ across their knuckles, only to snarl in his face, “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Normally, Kid would instantly push the person away—probably would shout in their face and ask the very same thing—but as soon as he got a look at them his brain stopped working. Not only was the person a woman, but she was extremely pissed-off—based on the death-glare and scowl she was giving Kid—and seemingly unfazed by their stark size difference.

When he didn’t say anything and simply stared at her with his mouth slightly open, she growled, “Hey, asshole, you spilled beer all over me! Are you going to apologize?!”

He blinked, trying to regain his composure after being so caught off guard and sheepishly said, “I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t paying attention…”

She let go of his jacket and looked down at her soaked tank top, “Ahh, goddamnit…” There was an intricate tattoo across her chest, but Kid wasn’t focused on that because not only could he see right through the white fabric of her top, but he also realized she wasn’t wearing a bra and it looked like she had her nipples pierced.

A small sigh-moan came from his throat at the sight of her—she was the sexiest woman he’d ever encountered. Kid wasn’t sure what compelled him to remove his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

When he glanced back up to her face, her dark eyebrow was raised, and golden irises were curiously looking back at him. After a moment of contemplation, she asked with the slightest smirk, “Want to get out of here?”

His eyes widened, “Seriously?”

“Well, I don’t want to stick around here with a wet tank top,” she deadpanned, then asked with a seductive tone, “Don’t you want to make it up to me?”

Kid gulped and nodded his head, “Uh, yeah, okay.”

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards and she gestured to the door with her head.

He began to follow her out, Kid saw that Killer was still out on the dancefloor with the same guy he’d been with all night and the week before. When he glanced over to the table Heat and Wire were at, they were glaring at him as they watched him leave—probably jealous because _he_ was leaving with this woman—not them.

Once they were outside, away from the stuffy air and loud atmosphere of the club, the woman turned to him and offered her hand, “Law Trafalgar.”

It took him a moment to realize she had told him her name before he took her hand and shook it, “Eustass Kid.”

Her mouth twitched, “Well, Eustass,” the way she said his name was even sexy, “I would say thanks for the jacket, but it’s your fault I have to wear it.”

He bit the inside of his cheek, “Yeah…”

She chuckled, the sound caught him off-guard. “Relax,” she purred slowly, “You said you’d make it up to me, didn’t you?”

Kid cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah—yeah I did.”

He wanted to kick himself for acting like this—as if he was some inexperienced virgin. He had been with countless men and women over the years, as long as they were down for a good time, Kid was happy to provide it. He knew he wasn’t the most handsome guy in the world and wasn’t one who cared about someone’s looks as much as he cared that they wouldn’t expect him to call them later.

Kid never thought he had a type—but he was feeling off ever since he got a look at Law and was beginning to think she might be it. She had short, raven-colored hair that went just past her chin and mysterious gold eyes. Law had two gold hoop earrings on each ear, at least two different parts of her body had tattoos, and then there was the nipple piercings. Kid was a big guy, over six feet tall and bulky with muscle, whereas Law was at least a foot shorter and stick-skinny, but even so he felt intimidated by her.

“My car is parked over there,” he pointed down the street, “We can go back to my place.”

“Alright,” Law followed him to his car and raised her eyebrow at him when he opened the door for her but said nothing as she slipped into the passenger’s seat.

He walked around the front of his car, got into the driver’s seat, and started the engine. Kid buckled his seat belt and glanced at Law beside him to make sure hers was on before he pulled out of his parking spot towards his apartment.

It was only a ten-minute drive from the club and instead of talking they quietly listened to the radio. Kid pulled into his designated parking space and killed the engine.

Law got out of the car before him and slammed the door. The sound made him flinch, and Kid groaned in distress, not understanding why he was feeling so nervous.

He stepped out of the car and locked the doors before slamming it shut and leading the way to his building.

Kid had never been so grateful to live on the first floor, he didn’t think he had it in him to ride in an elevator with her.

After unlocking the door to his apartment, he stepped inside and turned on the lights. Kid held the door open for Law, then closed and locked it behind her. When he turned around, Law was bending over with her ass in the air. At further inspection he realized she was untying the black high-tops she was wearing.

Before she caught him staring at her legs in those tight skinny jeans, Kid kicked off his boots. He finally broke their silence and offered, “Feel free to shower, I can wash your clothes if you want.”

The corner of her mouth twitched up into a small smile, “Yeah, okay.”

Kid led her towards the bathroom and grabbed her a clean towel from the cupboard before he started the shower for her, “There ya go. Just toss your clothes outside the door when you…”

His sentence trailed off as he turned around and saw her clothes plus his jacket in a pile on the floor beside her bare feet. Kid gulped and slowly moved his gaze up her body, initially wondering just how long her legs were. He froze momentarily when he reached her groin and saw she had her clit pierced. As he continued lifting his eyes, he saw that both her hands had ‘DEATH’ tattooed across her fingers and matching black circle patterns on the back of them. Farther up on her forearms and shoulders were more symmetrical tattoos that he hadn’t noticed before. Law also had her bellybutton pierced with a heart jewel handing from the end. She was _really_ skinny, Kid could see her hipbones and even the outline of her ribs. Her breasts were nearly non-existent, but her pierced nipples made up for their small size.

He knew his cheeks were probably just as red as his hair by the time he reached her face. Kid’s jaw had fallen open, most-likely when he saw the clit piercing; but Law’s own expression was neutral, almost-bored looking.

“Uh…yeah, okay…” Kid began babbling awkwardly and quickly picked up her clothes from the floor, “So, uh… I’ll just go wash these…” He got out of the bathroom as fast as he could.

The washer and dryer were conveniently in a closet between the kitchen and living room. He tossed her clothes in the wash, along with his jacket and some of his other dirty laundry to make it a full-load. By the time he was finished, Law was stepping out of the bathroom in nothing but the towel he grabbed for her.

She sauntered over to him with a smirk on her face, “You know, this isn’t really what I had in mind when I pictured you making up for spilling beer on me, but I appreciate your hospitality, Eustass.”

“Heh,” he chuckled nervously, and held back a shiver from the way she said his name. Kid closed his eyes and took a deep breath and held onto it to calm himself down; he really needed to get a grip and snap out of this.

_She’s just like every other person you’ve been with, no need to feel nervous. Law wants sex and so do you, just be yourself._

When he opened his eyes, Law was standing in front of him with a curious look; Kid released his breath and smiled, “Sorry, you’re just…something else.”

Her gold eyes searched his own for a moment, then she simply asked, “So, do you want to fuck or just stand here all night?”

Kid smirked at her and took a step forward to close the distance between their bodies, “You know, I’m a little surprised you’d want to do that with someone who drenched you in beer.”

She shrugged, seeming indifferent, “I know a good fuck when I see one.”

He was grinning from ear to ear as he asked, “Does that mean you have high expectations?”

She smirked up at him and teased, “I did until you ran out of the bathroom.”

His face fell, and Kid stuttered out, “W-well you surprised me.”

Law began to pout, “I wanted to give you a sneak-peek.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Kid’s cheeks felt warm and he knew he was blushing again—and he never blushed.

“I thought that a tough-looking guy like yourself would be able to handle me better than this,” Law sighed, “But maybe I was wrong.”

By the tone of her voice, Kid could tell it was a challenge and he wasn’t about to back out of such a tantalizing offer. He clicked his tongue, “You seem like a masochist,” the smirk he got in return made him ask, “You are, aren’t you?”

Her smirk grew wider, “I hope that isn’t a problem.”

“Fuck…of course that isn’t a fucking problem, I’ll tie you to my fucking bed and spank you if that’s what you want—shit.”

Law’s eyes widened, and her smile exposed her teeth, “Do you really want to know what I want, Eustass?”

He nodded his head, “Yes, tell me.”

Her grin turned seductive and she said, “I want you to do what ever the hell you want to me,” then dropped her towel to the floor.

Kid groaned in both distress and pleasure at seeing her naked again, but this time was different—he wasn’t going to run away. He was going to do what he wanted and at the top of that list was sucking on her nipples. Kid cupped her left breast and ran his thumb over the piercing before bending down and flicking his tongue across it.

Law’s breath caught in her throat and she gently moaned, “More, Eustass.”

He closed his mouth around her nipple and tugged on the metal with his teeth, earning himself a hiss from Law. She threaded her fingers through his hair and gently tugged. Kid brought his other hand to her other breast and began tugging and twisting on that nipple as well.

 _“Mmmmm~”_ Law moaned, and her breathing grew heavy.

Kid tugged on her piercing as he pulled away from her nipple and switched to the other. Law was already clinging to his shoulders, so Kid decided to lift her legs around his waist. Once he stood up straight he adjusted her slightly, so his right hand was between her legs and found her clit.

_“Oh~ Eustass…”_

He let go of her nipple and began to trace his tongue over the tattoo across her chest while he tugged on her jewelry.

 _“Uhhhh~”_ Law was starting to get wet, so he started exploring the soft folds between her legs.

Kid hadn’t realized he carried her into his bedroom; but since he was here, he decided to use the bed and pried Law off him and onto his mattress. He pushed her legs apart and smirked at the sight, “Wow, you are fucking perfect.”

Never in his life had Kid thought someone to be perfect, because that was simply absurd—no one could literally be perfect. But the sight of Law spread-eagled on his bed, writhing beneath him with her usual stoic gaze replaced with desperation and need, was beyond his wildest dreams.

Law bit her lip to suppress a moan and closed her eyes. Kid kissed the side of her knee, “We’re gonna have so much fun together.”

“Mmmmm~ Eustass, please…”

He kissed farther up her leg, “Please?” Kid crawled above her body and gazed down at the mess she was becoming, “Please what?”

She scowled at him, then began to pout, “At least take your clothes off.”

Kid raised his brow and pushed himself back, so he was kneeling between her legs, then pulled his shirt over his head. When he tossed it aside, Law was staring lustfully at his body and licking her lips. He smirked at her and asked, “Do you like what you see?”

Law slowly nodded her head, and stuttered, “C-can I touch?”

“Yeah,” he was a little surprised she was so nervous to ask, or even ask the question in the first place. Kid grabbed her hand and placed her palm on his chest, “You can touch wherever you want.”

A small smile formed on her lips, “I can feel your heartbeat.” As Law lay on her back, Kid held himself up with his upper body strength and allowed her to trace his muscles with her fingers. Her smile grew a little larger, “You’re very muscular, Eustass. So big and strong…a lot stronger than me.”

He smirked, “Yes, that’s true.”

“It would be very easy for you to hurt me.”

That caught him off guard, “Uh—yeah, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Her gold eyes were filled with shock and confusion, “You don’t?”

Kid shook his head, “No, I—I want to make you feel good.”

Law batted her dark eyelashes at him, “Really?”

“Yeah, obviously—why would I want to hurt you?” He questioned in earnest then sighed, “I mean, I don’t mind being rough, but if I end up hurting you I want you tell me, and I’ll stop, okay?”

She nodded her head, “Okay, I will.”

He smiled at her, “I’m going to make things up to you, promise.” Kid tenderly kissed her lips for the first time since they met. Her lips were soft and felt so perfect as they moved against his own; Kid never kissed someone like this before.

When he pulled away, Law’s gold eyes fluttered open and met his gaze, “What was that?”

“A really good first kiss,” he proudly answered with a smug grin.

Law playfully rolled her eyes, “If you say so.”

Kid kissed her cheek, then whispered into her ear, “Do you not think so?”

“No, I do…”

He sucked on her earrings, then licked up the shell of her ear, “That’s what I thought.” Kid grabbed her chin and turned her to face him, “Law…”

“Hmm?”

Kid swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’m gonna grab a condom.”

She nodded her head and Kid kissed her forehead before crawling away and hopping off the bed. He grabbed a condom from his nightstand and tossed it on the mattress. Since he was still wearing pants, Kid decided to take them off along with his boxers.

Law had a hungry, predatory look in her eyes as she crawled to the edge of the bed and licked the precum off the tip of his cock.

“Fuck, Law…” He pulled her hair from her face as she began to give him head and praised, “Look at you, sucking on my cock like such a good girl~ I wasn’t even going to ask, you just couldn’t help yourself, could you Law?”

Judging by the desperate look in her eyes, Kid was fairly certain she would beg for his cock if deprived long enough and decided that was exactly what he’d do.

He gently pushed himself into her mouth and felt Law moan around him “You like getting your mouth fucked, hmm?” Kid reached his hand between her legs and gently caress her wet folds, “God, you are so wet for me.”

Law moaned and tossed her head back as he plunged his finger into her leaking hole, _“Ahh, yes~”_

Kid began to move his finger around inside her and pulled on her clit piercing with his other hand.

She arched her back and moaned his name, _“Eustass…more…”_

He had a smirk across his face as he slipped a second finger inside and gently circled his thumb around her clit.

 _“Mmmm~ Eustass~”_ Law bucked her hips and he could feel her body quivering under his touch.

“Shit,” he hissed under his breath, “You sure are sensitive…” Kid lowered his head between her thighs and licked her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

Law gasped and moaned as he continued to pump his fingers inside her and used his tongue to play with her clit. She was squirming on the bed and her voice came out as a whine, _“Eustass, please~”_

He gave her clit one last hard suck then began planting kisses along her hips, “Tell me what you want.”

She moaned in distress, _“Eustass…”_

Kid smirked at her, “Yes? What is it you want?”

Law opened her eyes and attempted to glare at him, but it quickly disappeared as her lip began to quiver, “I… I want…” She closed her eyes, “I want to cum.”

“Hmmm, alright,” Kid furrowed his brow in concentration and started thrusting his fingers deeper inside. He used his other hand again to rub her clit, “Cum all over my fingers, baby.”

His command seemed to be her undoing. Law’s jaw went slack as she convulsed around his fingers and tightly gripped the bedsheets.

“Jesus…” He bit down on his lip to suppress his groan and watched in awe as she bucked her hips against his hand, wanting more friction. Kid was more than happy to oblige and continued to rub her out.

He never was this enthusiastic to get his partner off and was usually more concerned with himself. But seeing how wrecked Law’s expression became as she came was the sexiest thing Kid had ever seen. Her eyes were squeezed shut, brows slightly pulled together, mouth wide open, with her head thrown back as her back arched off the mattress.

 _“Mmmmm~”_ Law puckered her lips and flared her nostrils. Her breathing was getting heavier and her were legs shaking _, “Eustass~ I—I can’t—”_ A high-pitched gasp came from her, _“Too much.”_

Kid stopped rubbing her clit and removed his fingers from her drenched pussy, only to bring them to his mouth. He liked the way she tasted and savored every drop, taking his time and giving her the chance to recover from her orgasm.

Once he finished his snack, Kid returned his attention to Law, “Enjoy yourself?”

Law sighed dreamily and nodded her head.

He was smiling as he leaned over and kissed her temple, “Good.”

When she opened her eyes, they looked brighter, “Eustass?”

“Yes?”

She reached up with her hand and touched his cheek, “I want you.”

Kid felt his heart flutter and didn’t understand why it had that effect on him. He gently kissed her lips and smiled, “I want you, too.”

Law opened her mouth as if to speak, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her lips.

The kiss was needy and desperate, as if nothing else mattered; and in that moment, nothing else did.

His hands were caressing Law’s sides and Kid could feel her ribs under his fingertips. Her body felt so tiny and frail, he doubted it was healthy for someone to be so skinny, but he was no doctor and knew better than to comment on it, especially right now.

Their lips broke apart and Kid kissed along her jaw to whisper in her ear, _“You’re so eager~”_

She moaned lewdly, _“Eustass~”_

Shivers went down his spine, Kid’s neglected dick was throbbing, aching to be touched. He pulled away from her and found the condom he tossed on the bed. Kid opened the package and rolled on the condom, then lined himself up with Law’s entrance. He looked up at her with a smirk, “Ready baby?”

Her eyes were pleading, _“Come on~”_ She closed them and pouted her lips, “Just… Just do it…”

Kid took a deep breath before pushing his head into her entrance, then gripped her hips and pulled her body against him.

 _“Aaaahhh~”_ Law gasped once he was fully inside.

 _“Shit…”_ Kid stayed still and closed his eyes, _“You’re so tight.”_ When he opened them again, he could see a small bulge on her stomach where his cock was inside her and watched it disappear as he pulled himself back. _“Goddamnit, Law…”_ He thrust back inside her and leaned close to kiss her neck.

He started with slow, deep thrusts, completely sheathing himself before pulling back out. Law wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. Kid began to suck on her pulse, eliciting a breathy moan of his name, _“Eustass…”_

Kid licked the hickey he left on her throat, then kissed her neck below Law’s ear before whispering, “I love the way you say my name…”

Her body shivered against his and he felt her walls clamping down around him. Law turned to face him with a sultry look in her eyes as she moaned, _“Oh~ Eustass~”_

He knew she was doing it to tease him, but it nearly made him cum and Kid was just getting started. He captured her lips with a kiss and began thrusting harder, making her moan directly into his mouth.

The sound of their slick skin slapping together filled the room. He grabbed her hips and picked up the pace as he broke away from her lips and gazed down at her.

Law was perfect. She made the sweetest of sounds, the way she gazed at him with her eyes slightly closed and her mouth open, her touch was firm, yet gentle on his arms—Kid couldn’t get enough.

He reached between them and tugged on her clit piercing, causing Law to close her eyes and shout, “Fuck~ Eustass!”

Kid grinned with delight, encouraging, “Yeah, scream my name, baby~” Then twisted her jewelry.

“Eustass!”

“Fuck, yeah~” He rolled his hips and watched as his cock filled her, smiling, “Perfect.”

She was a mess of moans as Kid continued to fuck her harder and faster. “Aaaaa—” Her voice broke and her mouth was left open with no sound coming out as she came.

Law was shaking, her insides were quivering around him—it sent Kid over the edge and into his own long-awaited orgasm. As he shot his seed into the condom, he thrust himself into Law as hard as he could, groaning in pleasure. He continued pounding into her until he was completely spent and in bliss.

After Kid was finished, he rolled off her and took the condom off and tied off the end. “Be right back,” he got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom, Kid threw the condom in the trash and grabbed a couple of washcloths to clean up. As he was getting them wet in the sink, Kid almost didn’t recognize himself in the mirror—he didn’t look as pissed off as usual and was actually smiling.

He used one of the washcloths on himself, switched the laundry to the dryer, then returned to his bedroom with the other washcloth.

Law was still laying on his bed and Kid could see her wetness glistening on her thighs. He climbed onto the bed and used the wet cloth to clean up her mess.

Once he was finished, Kid tossed the cloth to the floor and lay down beside her. He rolled onto his side and kissed her shoulder, “You okay?”

She turned to face him, a content smile on her lips, and nodded her head.

Kid kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek, “You are perfect.”

Law closed her eyes and shook her head, “No, I’m not.”

“I think you are,” he answered honestly as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

The corner of her mouth twitched up then Law leaned-in and gave him a soft kiss, “Thanks—for everything.”

He was tired and struggled to keep his eyes open. Kid decided that if he was going to fall asleep, he wanted Law as close as possible and pulled her back against his chest. The top of her head was directly below his nose, Kid recognized smell of his shampoo in her hair and sighed, “Anytime, baby.”

Normally, Kid would be in the middle of a sometimes-lengthy process of getting his most-recent fuck to leave. Only on the rarest of occasions would he actually let one spend the night, and whenever that happened they would be gone by morning. For the first time in his life, Eustass Kid found someone he not only wanted to share his bed with for the night but also wanted to see first thing in the morning when he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.
> 
> There was some good feedback on FF.net, so here is another chapter, enjoy.
> 
> More lemons ahead.

The light coming in through his bedroom window never failed to wake Kid up. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and when he opened them, found himself alone in bed.

Kid swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and stretched his arms above his head, then he stood up and walked out of his bedroom to look for Law.

His apartment was completely silent other than his own footsteps. Kid poked his head into the bathroom before going into the living room, and after taking a look around, he realized Law was gone.

It was unsettling; and for the first time in his life, Eustass Kid was wishing for more than one night.

He suddenly remembered her clothes in the laundry and turned to the washer and dryer, “What the…” On top of the dryer was a pile of his clothes, perfectly folded in piles separating them into categories of shirts, pants, and underwear. “Huh, Law must’ve done that. I wonder if she left a note or something.”

Kid spent the next twenty minutes meticulously searching his apartment for anything Law could’ve possibly left for him. He even scrolled through his contacts list in his phone to see if she maybe added herself before she disappeared—she didn’t.

Now, he was in the shower, hot water cascading over him, washing away the dried sweat from last night’s romp. Kid was trying not to think about anything, but the smell of his shampoo reminded him of spooning with Law and he realized he’s never snuggled with anyone before.

His eyes stung, and his throat felt thick. Kid tightly clenched his jaw as his lip quivered. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. All he planned to do last night was find someone to sleep with at that club for a hook-up, just like he’d done nearly every Friday night. He’d always hated people who were clingy after sex and had no interest in them after the act was finished, but Law had been different.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with his long red hair dripping into his eyes. Kid scowled at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth in his towel. Since it was a Saturday, he was going to be meeting up with his friends later and needed to get ready.

~oOo~

As soon as Killer opened his door, Kid stormed inside, more pissed off than ever but ready for their typical Saturday.

“Hey, man, what’s got you so tense?” Killer asked as Kid made his way to the fridge.

Kid opened the door and grabbed himself a beer before turning around to his friend, “She was gone when I woke up!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

He chugged the beer and crushed the empty can in his fist, “The girl I went home with last night—I fell asleep with her in my bed!”

Killer stared at him, surprise evident on his face, “You let her stay the night?”

“Not just that,” Kid grabbed himself another beer and cracked open the can, “I washed her outfit cause I spilled beer on her.” He took a long drink and burped, “We fucking _cuddled_.”

“That doesn’t sound like you, well maybe the spilling your beer…”

“Killer,” he snapped at him, “Now is _not_ the time to doubt me. I’m fucking _serious,_ this girl was perfect. I can’t stop thinking about her, I don’t know why she left—I thought she had a nice time, but she left me with nothing but folded laundry!”

Right then, the guy Killer had been with all night at the club came walking out of his bedroom, wearing one of Killer’s shirts. He gave his friend a sultry smile, “Morning,” then introduced himself, “Hi, I’m Penguin.”

He glared at Penguin, then directed it to Killer and asked, “Why’s this guy still here?”

That seemed to piss Killer off as he scowled at Kid and wrapped his arm around Penguin’s waist, “’Cause I want him to be.”

“Well, how nice it is for you that he actually stayed,” Kid sarcastically replied.

“Hey, I can’t help it that chick didn’t stick around for you, but Penguin and I had a nice time.”

“Thanks for rubbing it in my fucking face!”

Penguin looked nervously between the two before saying, “I can go…”

“No,” Killer shook his head and smiled at the guy, “I want you to stay, if Kid can’t handle you being here, he can leave.”

“What?! This is fucking bullshit!”

Killer stepped away from Penguin and grabbed Kid by the front of his shirt. Getting into his face and spat, “Look—I don’t know why the chick you slept with left, but Penguin is staying. If you have a problem with it, you can leave.”

Kid pushed Killer away from him and glared at the two guys, “Fine, I’ll just go. You two have a nice time together.”

As he was walking out of Killer’s building, he ran into Wire and Heat who had a look of confusion on his face as he asked, “Where the hell are you going?”

Kid shook his head and scoffed, “Away from the shit show in there.”

He didn’t stick around to explain himself, Killer could do that for him since he was so keen on keeping his little boy-toy around instead of his best friend.

That was how Kid ended up spending his weekend alone with a bottle of Jack Daniels. After his miserable weekend, Kid had to go back to work Monday morning. He didn’t hate his job, he actually loved it—being a mechanic and owning his own shop. Working with engines was something he had done since he was a child. But no matter what he did to busy himself, Law kept popping back into his mind.

When Friday night came around, Kid still went out with his friends, but he was less-interested in another hook-up then he was getting completely plastered. Since he couldn’t forget about Law sober, maybe he could when he was drunk.

Turns out, getting drunk only made it worse.

“I don’t know what fucking happened,” he was blabbering to Heat and Wire as Killer was getting drinks with Penguin.

Kid was too drunk to notice the irritated looks his friends gave and Wire condescendingly said, “You’ve never banged the same person twice—she’s probably the same way.”

“No kidding,” Heat decided to add to his torment by saying, “I doubt you’re going to see her again.”

It was probably true—Kid had been thinking the same thing all week—it was the whole reason why he was in such distress. He glared at Heat and seethed, “Don’t you think I fucking know that? Why the fuck else would I be so pissed?”

“I don’t know man, but you really need to get over it.”

“Heat, think about what you’re saying…” Wire was giving him a look of warning.

“I have thought about it, so stay out of it,” Heat snapped at Wire before turning to Kid and pointing a finger, “You need to stop acting like a broken-hearted-little-bitch, Kid. Yeah, that chick you took home last week was a hot piece of ass but look around, this place is full of them.”

Kid smacked his hand away and snarled, “Fuck you, man!” He didn’t want to stick around here if it meant being spoken to like this by his so-called ‘friends’ and stood from the table, “I’m leaving.”

~oOo~

Law was finally leaving the hospital after a thirty-six-hour shift when she got a call from Penguin, “What is it Penguin-ya?”

“Hey—you gotta get over here.”

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know where ‘here’ is but even if I did I wouldn’t come. I just finished a long shift at—”

“I figured out who the guy you slept with last week is,” Penguin proudly announced.

“Ugh, so what?”

“So~ I know for a fact he wants to see you again.”

That made Law’s heart skip a beat, “He does?”

“You know the guy I’ve been talking to the past couple weeks?”

“The guy whose name is Killer?”

Penguin sighed dreamily into the phone, “Yeah well, Kid is Killer’s best friend.”

“Kid? You mean Eustass-ya?”

“Yeah—everyone calls him Kid, so I didn’t make the connection until a few minutes ago when the rest of the guys started talking about how he’s been acting weird since he hooked-up with some chick with a bunch of tattoos and piercings.”

“Ah, and you assume it must be me?”

“Oh, come on Law! Just get your flat ass over here so the poor guy stops acting like a baby.”

“Why should I do that? I just got done working a thirty-six-hour shift. I’m not in the mood.”

Penguin groaned into the phone, _“Come on~_ at least tell the guy the reason you left.”

“I’m not going to come all the way over to some loud and obnoxious club just to tell some guy I don’t do relationships.”

“He doesn’t either!” Penguin wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer, “I’m serious Law, you should really give this guy a chance—who knows, maybe you two were meant for each other.”

Law sarcastically laughed, “Haha, very funny. You know I don’t believe in such things.”

“Hmphf! Even if you don’t, I do, and I _never_ encourage you to talk to guys!”

That certainly made Law shut up. Penguin was her best friend and sure enough, he always had something bad to say about the guys she ended up sleeping with. Although, to be fair, none of the men Law slept with were that great of human beings in general. She always seemed to go home with the scariest guy at a club—it could be anyone from a tattooed biker to a wealthy underground businessman. Eustass had fallen more under the brooding with rage category, yet he was the only man she’d been with who didn’t intentionally hurt her.

“Oh shit, it looks like Kid is leaving!”

“Don’t worry about it—I remember where he lives.” Law hung up her phone and bit her thumbnail. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest like a battering ram.

~oOo~

Kid couldn’t stop grinding his teeth. He was tense and irritable, he felt like he was going to snap at any moment. He walked with his head down to his apartment and tried to avoid looking at anything that might be a trigger—thankfully, Kid was nearly to his building.

That was when someone bumped into him and sure enough, he lost it.

He grabbed the front of the person’s hoodie and pulled them close to his face, only to see Law staring back at him.

-oOo-

His red-brown eyes were even more expressive than she remembered, but this was the first time Law saw anger in them—only to see it dissipate in an instant as he asked in disbelief, “What the hell? Law?”

She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull it away, “I was just leaving.”

He tightened his grip, “No.” His voice sounded different, when Law looked up at him again she saw tears in his eyes, “Don’t fucking leave me again.”

“Eustass…”

“Please, Law…”

She sighed in resignation, “Okay.”

His eyes brightened and Eustass dropped his hand from her hoodie. He led them inside his building and to his apartment door. Law’s heart was still pounding, she still didn’t know if this was the right thing to do.

Eustass unlocked the door and let her come inside. Just like last time she was here, Law took off her shoes at the door. There was silence between them, silence and electricity and tension.

“Can I get you anything—water, beer, a sandwich?”

Law scrunched up her face at the mention of anything with bread. She glanced up from her shoes to say, “No, I’m fine.”

He slowly nodded, but there was a frown on his face, “How’ve you been?”

The question surprised her. Law wasn’t sure how to answer it—she didn’t know if telling the truth was a good idea—but Eustass looked desperate for it. She began to shake her head, “Not good.”

She didn’t realize that she was crying until Eustass was wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb, “Same here.”

Law let out a sob, “I shouldn’t’ve left.”

~oOo~

“Why did you?” The question had been gnawing at him for the past week.

Her lips were quivering as she shrugged, “I don’t know, because I don’t do relationships?”

Kid could understand that and actually chuckled, “Fuck, tell me about it, relationships are stupid.”

Law opened her mouth in shock, then closed it and blinked at him, “Then why did you want me to stay?”

Once again, Kid was grinding his teeth, he still didn’t know the answer to that question himself. “I guess there is just something different about you that I like. I really do think you are perfect, and I’ve never thought that about anyone before.”

She stared deep into his eyes with her golden ones, with dried tears on her cheeks, then Law smirked, “I think there is something different about you that I like as well.”

Kid gulped and took a deep breath before confessing, “I’ve never slept with the same person twice.”

“I don’t think I have either…”

“Really?”

She shrugged with a sly smile across her lips, “Should we start now?”

He couldn’t fight his own grin, even if he wanted to, “Why not?”

~oOo~

Law found herself naked in the middle of Kid’s bed; his face was buried between her thighs as his tongue lapped at her leaking cunt. His thick, rough fingers were rubbing and pulling on her clit piercing. It felt so much better than anything she had ever experienced before.

_“Ohhhh~ fuck! Eustass~ shit!”_

His tongue was replaced with a finger and he kissed the inside of her thigh, “Fuck, Law… You are _so_ goddamn sexy.”

 _“Aaahhh~”_ Law came all over his fingers, the combination of Kid’s praises and the clit stimulation was her undoing.

Kid groaned in what seemed like appreciation as he began to lick her pussy. Law was so turned on by it that her orgasm got a second wind and she squirted more cum into his mouth.

Her expression was twisted, not her usual emotionless mess of a face—right now Law’s mouth was hanging open and her eyes half-lidded. She couldn’t make sense of the noises that came out of her, Law certainly would’ve cared if she wasn’t having such a pleasurable time.

“Oh my god, Law~ you taste _so_ fucking amazing.”

 _“Euhh~ Eustass~ fuck…”_ Law felt herself leak more cum from her pussy, she never got this wet.

He smirked at her and rolled a condom down his thick length before sitting with his back against the headboard, “Come over here and ride me.”

Law’s mouth twitched into a small smile as she followed his command. Once she had his head positioned at her entrance, Law sunk herself down onto him, _“Aahhhh~”_

_“Mmmmmmm fuck, you’re tight.”_

She sucked in a deep breath of air, _“Eustass~”_

Kid reached out and began to play with her nipple rings.

_“Eustass!”_

“Come on, ride me like a good girl~”

She pulled her eyebrows together and bit her lip as she did as he said. Law got off on being told what to do but being called a ‘good girl’ was an extra bonus.

_“Nmmmm~ yeah… Fuck, Law—you’re such a good girl—shit… You’re so fucking wet…”_

_“Uuuhhhh~ Eustass!”_

_“Shit Law… You like that, don’t you? Being a good girl for me?”_

_“Yesss~ Fuck, Eustass~ Yesss~”_

Kid closed his eyes and groaned, _“Damnit Law, you’re fucking perfect, I swear to god.”_ He placed his hands firmly on her hips and flipped her onto her back. Kid was kissing her neck as he began a slow, steady pace of thrusts, _“You’re such a good girl, Law…”_ His hand found its way down to her clit and he tugged on her piercing.

 _“Aaahhhh!”_ Law was beginning to feel herself building up for something much bigger than her previous orgasms. The way Kid touched her was unlike any man had before; he treated her like she was precious, like porcelain china that could be broken and needed to be treated with care.

He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face to his. For a moment, all they did was stare into each other’s eyes as Kid continued to thrust himself inside her, hitting the perfect spot. Then she closed her eyes and immediately felt his mouth connect with hers for a heated kiss.

It was all tongues, messy and desperate, needy and sloppy. Normally Law would hate this kind of kiss, but she couldn’t remember a time when she felt so…

Her eyes shot open and Law broke their kiss; when Kid opened his eyes, Law recognized the look of confusion. “Eustass?”

“Yeah?” He stopped his thrusting and sheathed his length inside her.

“Uhhhmm,” she felt herself squeezing around him, pulsating, “I was just going to say: this is the best sex I’ve ever had.”

His smile was absolutely breathtaking, “Fuck, me too.” Kid kissed her lips once then snapped his hips back and started a brutal pace.

_“Uuuhhh~ Shit~ Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Aaaahhhh~”_

_“Yeah~ take it like a good girl,”_ Kid rubbed her clit and played with her piercing with one hand as he held onto her hip with the other. He made her legs begin to shake and Kid kissed along her throat, _“You’re getting close, aren’t you?”_

_“Fuck~ Yes!”_

_“Don’t cum until I say so.”_

Law clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tight. She nodded her head and calmed herself down enough, so she wouldn’t cum.

_“Such a good girl~”_

_“Eustass~”_

_“What is it, Law?”_

_“So… so good. Your cock, it’s so good, very thick and looks nice. Feels. Even. Better… Fuck!”_

He sucked on her earrings then growled into her ear, _“Goddamn, you are something else, you know that? You’re so good, Law.”_

_“Fuck~ Eustass…”_

Kid swept her away in a deep kiss that seemed to last forever but also not long enough. He licked along her jaw and huskily whispered into her ear, _“Cum for me, Law.”_

She did exactly as he asked, she came, harder than she ever had in her life, Law had reached a euphoric state of pure bliss in her orgasm.

 _“Fuck, you make such sexy sounds~”_ Kid continued to whisper in her ear, _“You’re such a good girl, doing as you’re told… Fuck, Law~”_

Law should’ve been ashamed for making such desperate noises, but she couldn’t help it and if it meant more praises, Law was willing to oblige. She bucked her hips in time with his thrusts and began to arch her back off the mattress.

Kid groaned into her neck as he reached his own orgasm, he managed to hit her sweet spot two more times before his body stilled inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think there will be another one in the future, we will see. Leave a comment and let me know how you like it.
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.
> 
> Chapter contains lemons.

“That was _definitely_ the best sex I’ve ever had,” Kid smugly admitted once they were both cleaned up.

Law’s body fit perfectly on top of Kid’s as they once again found themselves cuddling after sex. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and kissed his throat, only to tease, “Me too~ Remember I said so while we were still doing it?”

His right arm was wrapped around her waist, holding Law against him. Instead of teasing her Kid used his left hand to brush Law’s hair aside and kiss her forehead, “Are you going to disappear again?” He didn’t appreciate how much his voice betrayed him; Kid sounded so pathetic asking that question, but he needed to know—it was going to eat away at him if he didn’t.

Luckily for Kid, Law didn’t seem to mind and even began littering his chest in kisses then shook her head, whispering, “No… I’ll stay.”

Her golden eyes flickered up to meet his and Kid pulled her in for a lazy kiss. When he broke away he smiled at the sight of her, “You’re smile is so pretty, Law.”

Law’s eyes widened, Kid noticed she started to blush as she playfully hit his chest, “Shut up.”

“I’m serious,” he cupped her cheek and turned her face back to his, “You’re honestly the prettiest, hottest, sexiest, most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

Her cheeks were warm beneath his fingers, they were nearing the shade of Kid’s hair, too—it was adorable and made Kid’s heart flutter. Law’s eyes nervously met his gaze, “What’re you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

She scoffed, “I mean, why would you say any of that?”

Kid shrugged, “Cause it’s true.”

Law clicked her tongue, “We’re just sleeping together, Eustass—there’s no need to say shit like that.”

“Why can’t I compliment you?”

“Because there’s nothing to compliment!” She shouted and rolled off his torso so her back was to him.

Kid sat up to run his fingers through his hair and sigh, “That’s not true.”

Once again, Law scoffed, “We barely know each other, Eustass.”

“I know you better than most of the people I’ve slept with,” he spat back. Kid felt bad when he saw Law’s shoulders tense and added with his voice softer, “Although that isn’t a lot, it has to count for something.”

Law turned her head to face him with a somber look in her eyes, “Everyone I’ve ever loved is dead.”

He knew she meant for what she said to startle him, or possibly make him ease up, but Kid wasn’t like that, “You will be too if you don’t take better care of yourself, Law.”

The gold in her eyes dimmed and Kid immediately regret saying what he had as Law turned away, seeming resigned and defeated as she spoke, “That wouldn’t be so bad.”

Kid immediately felt himself frown, “Law…”

“Like I said, everyone I love is dead.” Her next words were whispered softly, but Kid was still able to hear her say, “Maybe I’ll get to see them again.”

“Is that why you don’t take care of yourself?”

When Law turned to look at him, her golden eyes were glossy with tears, “I’m not worth it.”

His shoulders fell, “What? Don’t say that!” Kid sat at her side and grabbed her tattooed hands in his rough, calloused ones, “I care about you, Law. Already, you’ve made me… _Feel_ things? No—that’s not right, shit—look, Law, I really like you.”

Law’s lower lip quivered slightly before she pulled it between her teeth. When she let go and opened her mouth, her eyes met his, “I know what you mean.”

Those words, although so simple, left butterflies in Kid’s stomach. He held her gaze and nervously asked, “You mean… You feel it too?”

The corner of her mouth twitched, and she nodded her head, “Yeah… I feel it.”

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, Kid leaned forward to devour Law in a kiss.

Eustass Kid didn’t half-ass things he cared about, and Law just reached the top of his list. If he was going to ‘just have sex’ with Law, he was going to take that job very seriously.

Once again, Kid’s hands found their way to Law’s nipples and he played with the metal piercings. She broke away from the kiss to moan loudly, _“Eustass…”_

He licked his lips and asked in a low voice, “What made you decide to get your nipples pierced?”

Instead of answering, Law moaned lewdly when Kid twisted the metal bars as if they were lug nuts on an engine.

“I bet you were imagining something like this~ Weren’t you, Law?”

Her back was against his torso, Kid’s legs were straddled around her as she sat at the edge of the bed. Kid could feel her breath hitch as he rubbed his nose against her ear and answer his question, “Yes.”

The corners of Kid’s mouth curled up into a smile, “Good girl.” He heard her gulp and he continued, “And your belly-button?”

“What about it?” She bit her lip.

Kid flicked the little heart charm with his finger and rested his hand on her inner thigh, “Don’t get me wrong—it’s sexy—but why the heart?”

He was surprised to see her blush, “My friend gave it to me… I’m a heart surgeon.”

That piece of information blew him away, so much so that Kid turned her chin to face him, “Really? That’s amazing, Law.”

“You think so?” She didn’t seem convinced and acted like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Hell yeah! All I do is fix cars, you can fix people!”

“You fix cars?” Law had a confused, but curious look on her face.

Kid gave her a dopey grin, but he could care less, “Yeah, I own my own mechanic shop.”

Law raised her eyebrow and her eyes lit up, if only a little, “I’ll have to admit, that is rather sexy.”

“Oh, yeah?” His smile only grew, “What do you drive?”

She brushed off his question, “Oh, I don’t really remember what it’s called.”

Kid rolled his eyes, “Oh, you’re one of _those_ people.”

Unfortunately, apparently Law didn’t like him getting sassy with her and gave him a death stare that honestly chilled his bones.

He ended up giving her a tight smile, “Can’t wait to see it.”

Law raised her eyebrow, “Seriously?”

“What?”

“Why do you need to know what kind of vehicle I drive, Eustass?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, I didn’t think it would be a big deal considering it’s my profession!”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I don’t know about you, but I had a really shitty shift at the hospital before coming here.” Law turned to him and her gold irises were shimmering, “Can we just go to sleep? I’m tired.”

How could he say ‘no’ to that? He couldn’t, so he didn’t even try, and responded with a smile, “Yeah, why not?”

~oOo~

The smell of breakfast food woke Law from her slumber. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why there was any cooking being done in the first place. She never cooked in her apartment, she didn’t even own the necessary equipment.

She expected something like this might happen after his comment last night. Law knew she was skinny, but she never had someone say anything about it—except Penguin.

Law pulled one of Kid’s shirts over her head before she walked out of his bedroom and to the kitchen.

The sight of the red-head in the kitchen, wearing an apron was very much appreciated. When he noticed her staring, he gave her a wicked grin, “You’re awake!” Kid gestured for her to come over with his head, “I made a little of everything, cause I don’t know what you like. What can I get you to drink? I’ve got milk, orange juice, coff—”

“Coffee, please.”

Kid seemed to study her for a moment, then gave her a smile, “Alright, one coffee, coming right up. Take a seat at the table, I’ll bring everything over.”

Not wanting to be rude, Law did as she was told, it was way too early in the morning to be looking at a sexy man wearing an apron, cooking for her—it felt so…domesticated.

“Eww.”

He had placed a plate of toast down right as she said it and asked, “Is something wrong?”

Law cleared her throat, “Uh, actually, I don’t really like bread.”

Kid genuinely looked surprised, but he shrugged it off, “Well this is the only thing I made with bread, except some French toast… But I can eat whatever you don’t want,” then he kissed her forehead.

She felt her stomach fill with butterflies and wanted to vomit. “Eustass? What are we doing?”

“Having breakfast.”

It took every bit of self-restraint she had _not_ to strangle him, “What is this… Relationship we’re creating? Because I remember you telling me ‘relationships are stupid.’”

“I _did_ say that,” he nervously cleared his throat, “But maybe a relationship with you wouldn’t be so bad.”

Law wanted to wring his neck. She _knew_ this would happen, “Listen, Eustass… I’m not someone you want to get into a relationship with. I work weird hours at the hospital and sometimes am on call, I don’t have time to be in a—”

“Those are all just excuses, Law!” His red-brown eyes looked like they were molten steel. Kid took a deep breath and seemed to calm himself down. When he met her gaze, his eyes were pleading with her, “Is it me?”

Now she just felt bad, “No, Eustass.” Law sighed dramatically, “It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me being undatable.”

He rolled his eyes, “Have you ever tried?”

She shut her mouth, because honestly, she hadn’t.

“Me neither,” he admitted, “But I want to start now.”

Law stared into those eyes that made her feel so safe, yet vulnerable at the same time. She took in a sharp breath of air and admit to him, “I don’t know how.”

Kid actually laughed, “And you think _I_ do?”

After rolling her eyes, Law huffed, “Well, you’re the one suggesting we try this…”

He was finishing up bringing the food over to the table, “Just—just eat some breakfast for now, we can exchange phone numbers after.”

She had the urge to say she wasn’t hungry, but of course her stomach had to betray her and grumble loud enough for Kid to hear, just as he was sitting down to join her. Thankfully, he said nothing and settled with giving her a bright smile.

~oOo~

Breakfast with Law was…interesting. Kid never met someone who genuinely didn’t like or eat bread, at all. It was pretty weird, to be honest, but it made him happy to see Law eating at all.

Kid still felt bad about grilling Law about her health, but he was worried. She was too skinny to be considered ‘healthy’ and after talking about it, Kid was almost positive Law had some kind of mental health issues as well.

He was really getting in over his head with this chick, but Kid was already in too deep to go back now. Law was currently putting her number into his phone and he had slept with her twice—two things he’s never done before.

“So, uh…” Kid glanced down into her gold eyes, “Do you have any plans for the weekend?”

Law handed back his phone and took her own back after he put his own number in hers, “I worked a thirty-six-hour shift before coming here, so I don’t have to be back at the hospital until Monday.”

“Oh my god, no wonder you slept until ten.”

“I did?” Law sounded surprised.

Kid was curious, so he asked, “Do you work long shifts like that often?”

She shrugged, “Sometimes, I usually work sixty to eighty hours per week.”

“Why so much?”

She shrugged as if it was obvious, “People need surgery and I’m the best heart surgeon there is.”

He cocked his eyebrow, “Seriously?”

“Yes… Why are you looking at me like that?”

Kid couldn’t stop smiling like he just was given the hottest new video game, “You’re just… Amazing.”

Law stared at him, seeming unamused, “Okay, so I should probably go…”

It wasn’t until Law began gathering her things it actually clicked in his head, “Wait! Stay for a while—I mean, only if you want to. I just don’t really have any plans so if you don’t either—”

She stared at him inquisitively for a few moments too long to feel comfortable before saying, “Sure, I can stick around.”

Kid was grateful, mostly because he was starting to become a rambling mess around her. Unfortunately, he wasn’t done, “Are you sure? Because, I understand if you are busy, I mean it’s not like you _have_ to stay or anything… What are you doing?"

Law had taken his hand and was leading him to his armchair in the living room. Without saying a word, she pushed him onto the chair and knelt between his legs. Kid gulped and helped her out by lifting his ass off the chair when she began pulling his shorts down.

When his erection sprung free, there was already pre-cum leaking from the tip, Kid would’ve been embarrassed if it wasn’t for Law licking it off with her wet, hot tongue. She opened her mouth around his head and sucked him in.

 _“Goddamnit, Law~”_ Kid groaned in pleasure as he felt her take him deeper into her throat. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a blow job, usually opting for sex instead. However, Law had no gag reflex and was initiating it in the first place.

The way she bobbed her head over his member was the sexiest thing Kid had ever seen and he wanted her to know, _“You look so sexy sucking on my cock, Law. Such a good girl, I didn’t even ask~ Fuck! Law, you are so perfect, baby…”_

She popped his dick from her mouth and began stroking it with her tattooed fingers, “Want me to ride you?”

He grinned wider than he ever thought possible, _“Fuck, yes~”_

Law took a step back and stripped out of his oversized shirt, which admittedly looked incredibly sexy on her. When she was naked, Kid took the initiative and removed his own shirt before gesturing Law over to him.

She placed her feet beside his thighs and straddled him. Law gripped his member and rubbed it against her clit before sinking her body down onto him, _“Eeuhhh~”_

 _“Shit, Law~”_ He groaned, “What about a condom?”

“I’m clean, plus I’m on birth control, you?”

His hands were on her hips, and he could feel her bones, “I’m clean, too.”

Law kissed his lips with a tight smile, “Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

Kid couldn’t really argue with that—although it had been a long time since he’s gone bareback—it was a lot more pleasurable than with a condom if he was being truthful.

She began to raise herself off him until only the head of his cock was inside her, then she would sink back down. Law kept up a brutal rhythm that could only have been successfully done with tons of practice. Thankfully, Law was enjoying herself just as much as Kid was.

_“Fuck! Eustass~ Your cock is so fucking thick!”_

_“Shit~ You’re so tight, Law~”_

_“Play with my clit~”_

He reached down between her legs and began toying with her piercing, making Law’s mouth hang open and drool fall from the corner of it.

It wasn’t until she came that her eyes rolled back into her head and she began screaming his name, _“Eustass! Eustass~ EUSTASS!”_

Kid couldn’t hold back any longer, he shot his load inside her pussy and ground her hips down to his, grunting, _“Fuck, Law! Baby, Shit!”_

As soon as he was finished, Kid picked Law up and casually laid her down on the armchair before positioning himself between her legs.

He stared in awe at her leaking cunt, Kid was going to appreciate this cream pie, every last drop.

~oOo~

When Kid began eating her out, Law immediately felt another orgasm building up inside her. She never came this much with other men, Kid was like a machine that’s sole purpose was to make her orgasm.

Not that Law was going to complain. It was rather attractive to see a man lick their own semen from her pussy. And thanks to his obsession with her clit piercing, Law’s legs were beginning to shake.

Kid grabbed hold of her thighs and his fingertips nearly reached all the way around, she hoped he didn’t notice. If he did, he at least didn’t say anything and continued his oral assault on her.

Law never felt so thoroughly eaten out. Kid must’ve wanted to leave a lasting imprint on her considering how long he spent licking every last drop of cum from her body. Not that she was complaining or anything, no—Law was not about to complain about any part of whatever this was.

_“Oh, Eustass, right there! Fuck~ Yesss~ YES!”_

His fingers had made their way inside her and rubbed her sweet spot with enthusiasm. Law was beginning to feel like she was in another dimension or something. She had no idea if that was possible, probably not, but she felt an insane rush through her body, unlike any orgasm she’s ever had.

After she finished screaming his name and cuming all over his face, Law finally began to calm down.

~oOo~

“Feel good?” Kid asked with a smirk as he licked his lips.

Law glanced down at him between her legs, “I’ve never experienced something like that…”

Kid was licking his fingers clean when her voice trailed off, he met her golden gaze and smugly asked, “Best you’ve ever had?”

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t get cocky—but yes.”

He still was grinning like he won the big game when his phone started ringing. “Oh shit,” Kid scrambled to reach his phone and picked it up just in time, “Hello?”

“Kid! Hey man, I wanted to apologize about last weekend, Penguin is still going to be here, but I want you to be okay with that.”

“Yeah, hang on a second,” Kid turned to Law and casually asked, “Hey, you wouldn’t want to go to my friend Killer’s place, would you?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Sure.”

He always found himself smiling because of her, “It’s fine, man, really, I get it. I’ll be over in a bit.” Kid hung up without waiting for Killer’s response, he knew it would be better not to hear it.

~oOo~

Once they arrived at Killer’s apartment, Law was beginning to think it was a mistake to come. She thought it would be fine because Penguin was currently boning the guy whose place they were at, but one of Kid’s other friends—Heat was his name—didn’t seem to be happy she was there. Law couldn’t figure out if he was pissed she was here at all or pissed she came with Kid. The other guy, Wire, didn’t seem so bad considering he looked indifferent to her being there. Meanwhile, Penguin and Killer were displaying more affection than she, or anyone else, was comfortable seeing.

Thankfully, Kid said something shortly after they arrived, “Quit groping each other, no one wants to see that.”

Law noticed that Penguin began to blush, but Killer seemed not to care and kept one arm around Penguin’s waist while he talked back to Kid, “Why were you being all weird on the phone?”

Kid gestured in her direction with his thumb.

She rolled her eyes, “Seriously, Eustass?” Law shook her head before standing to greet Killer, but before she could get a word out, Penguin finally realized she was there.

“LAW!” He excitedly shouted her name and hopped over to give her a tight hug. “Babe, this is my friend Law I was telling you about!”

Of course, Penguin’s little announcement made everyone lose their shit.

“Penguin knows Kid’s chick?” Wire asked no one in particular.

Heat looked even more pissed off and growled, “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Killer seemed genuinely interested and had puppy dog eyes for Penguin.

“What?” Kid’s confused question was the only thing that mattered to Law as she turned to face him.

“Penguin-ya encouraged me to talk to you again,” she gave him a small smile, hoping he would accept that for now.

It seemed to work better than expected, because he turned to Penguin and gave him a grateful look, “I owe you an apology, thanks for whatever you did.”

Her friend gave Kid a devious grin, “Don’t worry about it, just don’t make me regret it.”

Kid smirked at him, “I don’t plan on it.”

Killer looked between the two of them, “Okay, seriously what’s going on?”

“Nothing, babe,” Penguin gave Killer a kiss on the cheek, “Kid and Law are both awful at relationships, so they are probably going to do it together. Am I right?”

The last question was directed at Law and Kid, who both looked at each other, then looked away just as fast, neither of them realizing just how badly they were blushing.

Heat ended up being the one to say something first, “This is pathetic, Kid! I can’t believe you double dipped man!”

Kid was quick to retort, “I’m past double dipping, if you know what I mean.”

Law couldn’t help but think that it was a disgusting term to use for sleeping with the same person twice and shot Kid a warning glance.

“I can’t believe _she_ is the first person you’ve actually fucked twice.”

Immediately, Kid got defensive, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Law already could tell this was going to be nothing but trouble.

Heat scoffed and eyed Law up and down, “Skinny little twig like _her?”_ He shook his head, “No thanks.”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, at least she knew now he was pissed she was here at all.

With an angry look in his red-brown eyes, Kid took two steps forward to stand right in Heat’s face, “I know you’re just jealous, so I’ll let that slide.” He leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “Apologize now, or I’ll make you regret it.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Heat stumbled, “S-sorry, man.”

That wasn’t what Kid wanted, however. He shouted in Heat’s face, “Not to me, to her!”

Law jumped, partially from the volume of Kid’s voice but mostly because she was surprised. She never had someone stand up for her like this, it was strange to have someone look out for her instead of always doing it for herself.

Heat turned to her with an timid look in his eyes, “I’m sorry for what I said, Law,” his apology sounded genuine, so Kid’s threats must hold up.

“Apology accepted—Eustass—may I have a word with you in private?” She tried to make her voice sound as threatening as possible.

Lucky for her it worked, Kid scrambled to grab her hand and led her to what must be Killer’s bedroom.

Before she could get a word in, Kid began to ramble, “Hey, I’m sorry—I would’ve just punched him, but I figured you wouldn’t like that.”

She gave him an incredulous look, “I’m not mad, but why are you making such a big deal out of nothing?”

He furrowed his brow and scowled, “Because it isn’t nothing—Heat was talking shit! I know for a fact, he would fuck you if he had the chance, but he’s not going to get one.”

Law rolled her eyes at him, _“Seriously?”_

“Why are you asking like you _are_ mad?” He questioned, nervously looking between her and the exit.

She tilted her head slightly, “Are you _afraid_ of me?”

Kid’s eyes widened slightly before he looked away and began running his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know—maybe a little… I mean—you are kinda scary, but in a sexy way.”

Law smirked, “Is that so?”

~oOo~

Kid was now painfully hard, Law did that to him, and her asking such a question in the way she did would drive any man crazy. He shook his head and sighed, “I don’t know what you want, Law, but I can’t really deal with a tease right now.”

She laughed at him in the way only Law did, sadistically and casually at the same time, “Oh, Eustass… I just want to reward you for standing up for me.”

His head snapped in her direction, suddenly much more interested, “Wait, reward me? Reward me how?”

“You and I both know what you want,” Law’s golden eyes snapped down to his crotch, then back up to his eyes with a smile on her lips.

Kid was thinking she was crazy, they were at his friend’s place, her own friend probably got fucked in this very room. He licked his lips and averted his gaze, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Law scoffed, “So you don’t want another blow job?” She was right to be surprised by his refusal, she had to tease him and deadpanned, “You are fine with having that huge boner instead of me taking care of it?”

He groaned, “Well, when you put it that way…” Kid dropped his pants and closed his eyes as he waited for Law to take care of his erection.

She started with light stroking of his dick, then began licking his head. Her hot tongue made him wonder how hot her mouth would feel around him. It wasn’t long before he got to find out.

When Law took his entire length into her mouth on her first try, Kid knew he was fucked. He groaned when he felt himself hit the back of her throat and grabbed her hair then whispered, “I’m going to fuck you like this.”

After a nod of her head from Law, Kid began to thrust himself in and out of her mouth. It was pure bliss, slamming himself into her mouth over and over and over again. He considered it a success because he even managed to make her gag this time. It wasn’t long after that he managed to cum.

Of course, Law swallowed it all down and he thought that deserved praise, “Fuck, such a good girl, I’ll make sure to treat you later for being so good.”

Law licked her lips and smiled, “I look forward to it.”

Kid caught his breath and grinned before kissing her, hard. When he pulled away, Law whimpered and chased his lips for another kiss.

“You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you?” He teased when their foreheads were pressed together.

Once again, her smile made him lose his breath, “If you say so.” Law wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thanks so much for reading, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.

Penguin was waiting as patiently as he could while Law probably gave that poor guy the scolding of his life. Knowing Law, she was probably pissed that Kid tried to do something for her; personally, Penguin was ecstatic to see someone stand up for her. He was her self-proclaimed best friend and took the job very seriously. Unfortunately, there was nothing more he could do than convince Law to give the guy a chance, at least she listened.

As her best friend, Penguin knew all of her best and worst qualities. And for someone as smart as Law, she had terrible taste in men. Honestly, he couldn’t say much considering he was dating a guy named Killer, but all the guys Law hooked-up with were genuinely awful. The few times he has been around Kid, he couldn’t help but notice he had a quick temper and disregarded other people’s feelings. He was pretty sure Kid was the first one who didn’t send her home with bruises though, and that said a lot.

After Law and Kid disappeared into the bedroom, Heat seemed relieved, which initially didn’t make sense until he asked Killer about it and he said, “I can’t believe Kid didn’t punch him.”

Penguin’s persistence came in handy, today especially. He’s known for years that the guys Law hooks-up with are abusive, thank god she never goes back to the same person, just the same type of people. After Law dodged so many questions about where bruises came from or why she was so skinny, she never wanted to talk about it. Still, because of his persistence, Penguin has been able to piece things together and has ultimately come to the following conclusions:

  1. Law has no living relatives.
  2. She has a really fucked up past.
  3. Is incredibly intelligent about everything—except the guys she sleeps with.
  4. Ultimately, she hates most people, but herself the most.



The more he learned about Kid, the more he liked him. He was scary-looking, sure, but he seemed to treat Law better than anyone else ever has. Kid holds back his temper around Law and obviously doesn’t want to hurt her. Penguin was also dating his best friend, so he wanted them to work out. Even if Law doesn’t believe in romance, he does, and he has enough to share with her relationship. Besides, Kid was nice enough—and he liked her enough to invite her with to Killer’s. Just last week he was mad about him being here, but now he brought Law.

When the bedroom door finally did open and they walked out, Kid looked like he just had his mind blown and Law seemed content if not pleased with herself.

“Law!” Penguin ran over to them and studied Kid from head to toe, “She didn’t castrate you, did she?”

His expression turned to one of horror, “What?! NO!”

That certainly was a relief, “Oh, good! She threatens to do that, you know.”

“Yeah, I threaten _you.”_ Law’s voice sent shivers down his spine from beside him.

Penguin slowly turned his head, nervously chuckling, “I can’t be the only person you’ve threatened to castrate, and you know it.”

She sighed dramatically, “Fine.”

Everyone in the room shifted awkwardly, probably relieved to feel their balls still hanging between their legs and Penguin couldn’t blame them. He had to give kudos to Law for being able to successfully threaten people.

Kid cleared his throat, “Uh, Law, you want something to drink?”

Law cracked the tiniest smile as she said, “I’ll have a beer if you promise not to spill it on me.”

The burly man suddenly turned apologetic, “Hey, you’re not mad about that, are you?”

She rolled her eyes and her smile grew wider, “No, I’m not.”

“Oh, good—one beer coming up,” he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, causing Law’s face to turn pink.

Penguin turned to look at Killer behind him and saw he was staring with his mouth open. Grinning wider himself, Penguin gave Killer a kiss on his cheek then smiled, “You look cute like that.”

~oOo~

Killer was still getting used to having such a cute boyfriend, or a boyfriend at all, but so far it was nothing less than incredible. Meeting Penguin has been one of the best things to happen to him in what seems like forever. Even though they have only been together for a couple weeks, being with Penguin felt so natural and everything came easily.

“You _always_ look cute,” he said as a come-back.

Penguin’s adorable smile grew wider as he giggled, “Stop it, you’re making me blush!”

If it wasn’t for Kid clearing his throat, Killer wouldn’t’ve remembered everyone else was still there. It was a good thing, too, because he was about to say something very inappropriate.

He gave his best friend a grateful look, then turned back to Penguin and whispered, “We’ll continue this later.”

There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes, he knew exactly what kind of things he had in mind. Penguin smiled, and Killer noticed his cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink before he turned away to talk with Law.

Killer tuned out their conversation and opted to talk with Kid, “So…are you going to tell us what happened?”

Of course, the guy just shrugged, “What’s there to tell?”

“Seriously?” Wire asked incredulously, “You hadn’t talked to her for a week and suddenly she shows up here with you!”

Heat seemed to find it in his best interest to stay quiet, which was probably true, but Killer had to agree it was odd, “Are you two dating or…?”

Kid groaned, “Fuck, I don’t know!”

“Sorry for asking, god…” He honestly was, Killer was liking the good mood Kid was finally in.

“I just…” The red-head looked at Law over his shoulder and sighed in defeat, “I _really_ like her.”

Killer had never seen his friend look at anyone like that, “What’s the problem then?”

Kid scoffed, “I’m me, and she doesn’t do relationships.”

Finally, Heat felt compelled to speak, “What the hell do you call whatever you’re doing if not a relationship?”

“I said I don’t fucking know, okay?!”

~oOo~

Law turned around when she heard Kid yell and made eye contact with him. There was a desperate look in them, as if he was aching for something he couldn’t have. She didn’t understand what he was getting so upset about. Law had been too busy avoiding Penguin’s bombardment of questions about what happened since they last spoke. It was bad enough listening to the conversation she was involved in, she couldn’t listen to his as well.

She cocked her eyebrow slightly, “Is there a problem, Eustass?”

He opened his mouth, floundered for a moment, then closed it. Kid couldn’t seem to make up his mind, but eventually asked, “Can I call you my girlfriend?”

Never would she admit it, but that question made Law’s heart skip a beat. As a heart surgeon, that was a little concerning, but she’s heard about that kind of thing happening to people before and it isn’t supposed to be life-threatening, unfortunately…

Apparently, she spaced out, because the next thing she knew, Kid was repeating her name, “Law? Law, can you hear me? Law?”

“Yeah,” she shook her head to clear it, then glared at him, “Why the hell are you asking me this _now?”_

It always surprised Law how terrified Kid seemed to be of her, it was a little refreshing, since most men she was attracted to weren’t. If he was a dog, he’d be whining with his tail between his legs as he told her, “I’m sorry—I just—I had to ask.”

“You had to ask me this, _right_ now?” She seriously couldn’t believe him. Why couldn’t he wait until they were alone?

Law watched as Kid gulped but had to admit she was impressed he didn’t turn away, “I need to know.”

She couldn’t hold his gaze, not when it burned hotter than molten steel. Law was angry at him for putting her on the spot like this, with all these people around—Law _hates_ people, too. Everyone is always so shitty, they act all nice, but it’s really just fake—that’s why Law preferred to be with people who gave off a bad vibe, they were predictable. Kid was just supposed to be a random one-night-stand, not a boyfriend—what was this turning into?

All it would take to have an answer is say ‘yes.’ Be his girlfriend and be tied down to one person, commit herself to someone and belong to someone. The idea of it has always been terrifying to Law, but as she glanced back at Kid, she found her resistance fade away.

“Okay.”

“Just, ‘okay?’” Of course, he would drag this out, “What’re you talking about, Law?”

Closing her eyes, Law hoped she wouldn’t regret this, “Okay, you can call me your girlfriend.”

When she opened her eyes, Kid was wearing the biggest smile she’d ever seen, “Okay.”

Law wanted to scoff and complain, say ‘just okay’ and mock him, but she couldn’t. After the words left his mouth, Kid stepped forward and pulled her in for a kiss. But not just any kiss—the kind that leaves one’s body and soul flowing with adrenaline from the sheer passion behind it.

The apartment suddenly erupted into cheers and applause, four people were able to make an astounding amount of noise. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, not caring for a moment where they were or who was around.

~oOo~

Once they were back at his apartment, Law apparently thought now would be the time to talk about what had happened earlier, “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, Eustass.”

He turned around to look at her as she finished removing her shoes, “What’re you talking about?”

Law rolled her golden eyes and sighed, “Me. You. Us…”

Kid took a few steps closer to Law and cupped her cheek in his hand, “I know… I’ve never been in a relationship before—at least not like this…”

“Me neither…”

“Hey,” Kid wiped away a tear that ran down her face, “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

He blinked at her in confusion, “Like what?”

Law took a deep breath before opening her eyes and saying, “Like I matter to you.”

Kid clenched his fists and snapped, “You _do_ matter to me!”

She shook her head and closed her eyes, “Look, I know I said you can call me your girlfriend, but—”

“But what, Law?!” He furiously asked, “But you don’t know how?! Well, neither do I— _you’re_ just too scared to try!” Kid noticed she flinched when he waved his hand in the air and softened his tone, “Look, I’m sorry, okay?” He rubbed his temple and sighed in resignation, “I just don’t want to see you walk away.”

Of all the ways Law could’ve responded, she laughed, “I’ll do it when you aren’t looking.”

He frowned, “What’re you so afraid of?”

~oOo~

“The inevitable!” She shouted.

“What?” Kid stared back at her like what she just said made no sense.

Law sighed, defeated, finally giving-in, “No matter how or when, this _us_ is going to end.”

That’s when it finally seemed to click for him, “You’re talking about death.”

She nodded her head, “I’m a heart surgeon, Eustass—I save lives but I see people die all the time. It’s inevitable, everyone—and I mean _everyone_ —I’ve ever cared about is dead. Is it really that surprising for me to think about such things when I have these tattoos on my hands?”

Kid held her hands in his own and began tracing the tattoos on the backs of them as he gently spoke, “You deserve to be happy, Law. I want to make you happy.”

Without any warning at all, tears began falling from her eyes. Law’s throat felt like it was closing in on itself, she gasped for air and let out a loud sob. Before she knew it, Kid was helping her to the couch where he sat down and let her fall against his chest.

Law wasn’t sure how long she cried for, but Kid held her the whole time. He pet her hair and rubbed her back, he would occasionally kiss the top of her head or squeeze her body closer to his. It had been a long time since anyone treated her like this—not since Cora-san had passed.

Eventually, she nuzzled up against his neck once she stopped crying, “Thank you.”

Kid brushed her hair from her face with a gentle smile across his lips and whispered, “Anytime—I mean I don’t want you to cry, but anytime you need to, I’ll be here.”

She listened to his words, breathed in Kid’s musky scent, and felt herself relax, “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

He chuckled into her hair, “Neither have I.”

“Are you scared?” She hated how her voice shook as she asked.

Kid leaned back, and Law could see his red-brown eyes were serious as he answered, “The thing that scares me most is never seeing you again.”

Law nervously bit her lower lip, “Eustass, I don’t know what I’m doing—my life is a chaotic mess.”

“It’s just an excuse, Law. I don’t care what kind of baggage you might have, I just _really_ _fucking_ like you and I’ve _never_ felt like this about anyone before.” Kid looked desperately into her eyes, “Please, let me help take care of you.”

“Why?” Law sighed, “I’m not worth it.”

Once again, he was cupping her cheek in his large hand, his eyes were soft, but fierce as he proclaimed, “You’re worth more than your weight in gold, Law.”

Her mouth twitched, “I don’t weigh that much.”

Kid’s expression grew stern, “I’m serious, Law.”

Before she had the chance to say anything, he kissed her—open-mouthed and aggressively. It was the kind of kiss that took her breath away and left Law aching for more. Law didn’t stand a chance when he decided to kiss her like that.

When their mouths broke apart, Law whimpered against Kid’s lips, causing him to chuckle, “You like that?”

She opened her eyes and pouted her lips as she nodded her head.

His smile was dazzling, Kid’s canines resembled fangs due to their pointedness, and Law wondered what it would be like to get bitten by him.

~oOo~

“Eustass?”

They were cuddling on his couch watching a movie. Kid turned to her and asked, “What is it, babe?”

Law’s golden eyes were mesmerizing as she said, “I would like to cash-in on that little favor you owe me.”

It took him about two seconds to realize she was referring to the blow job she had given him earlier at Killer’s place. Kid chuckled at her, “Is this your subtle way of telling me you’re horny?”

She began to blush and looked away, it was probably the cutest thing Kid had ever seen in his life. Law muttered under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear, “Are you going to help me out here, or not?”

Kid seductively grinned, “Oh, it will be my pleasure.” He leaned close to her ear and sucked on her lobe, using his tongue to play with her gold earrings.

Her breath hitched, and a small whimper left her, “Mmmm~”

He hummed in acknowledgement, “You like when I play with your jewelry, don’t you?”

Law’s body froze at his question until he gave her ear another lick, “Fuck, Eustass, yes!”

“Much better,” Kid smiled to himself and told Law, “I want to hear you, ‘kay babe?”

“Mmm more, Eustass…”

Kid hummed in acknowledgement and pulled her tank top up to expose her pierced nipples. He tugged on her left one and cupped her right breast in his hand, although there wasn’t much there.

Law threw her head back and closed her eyes, but her mouth was open wide as she gasped, “Ohh~ Eustass… I need this!”

He continued playing with her nipples and gave her an open-mouthed kiss. Kid needed this too—to be able to worship Law and make her feel good—it was his job after all.

When he moved a hand down to her clit, Law broke away from the kiss and groaned in pleasure, “Ahhh~ fuck!”

As soon as she stopped the kiss, Kid had moved along to her neck and began sucking, determined to leave a mark on her. His right hand gently caressed her wet folds and would occasionally give her piercing a light tug.

 _“Eustass! I—I’m so… I’m so close~”_ Law’s legs were quivering as her voice shook with anticipation.

Not wanting to disappoint, Kid removed his mouth from her neck and swiftly moved between her legs. He wanted to taste Law as she fell apart, he began to lap at her leaking hole and stimulated her clit with his thumb.

No words came from Law, only unintelligible noises that were so unlike her it made Kid feel extra cocky. She tasted better than he remembered, but still had that unique flavor that was Law. Between licks he told her, _“Goddamn, Law… You taste so… Fucking good…”_

Kid wasn’t sure what he was expecting from that comment, but it wasn’t Law kissing him. The kiss was nice, full of tongue and messy, when Law pulled away she smacked her lips and concluded, “Yeah, not too bad.”

He knew the smile he wore was dorky and cheesy, but Law did that to him. She made him _really happy._ Kid wasn’t used to being in a good mood like this, it was freeing; who knew one person could make all the difference?

Who was he kidding, he knew this would happen. Ever since he met Law, she was all he could think about and not seeing her had been pure agony. Obviously, she was capable of altering his mood—how could he _not_ be happy when she was around?

“Eustass?” He turned to Law at the sound of her voice, “Penny for your thoughts?”

The idea of sharing his thoughts was a little terrifying because he had no idea how Law would react. However, Kid never had a girlfriend before and needed to get used to the idea of opening himself up to someone. “I was just thinking about how insanely happy you make me,” he admitted.

Law’s smile was cute and shy as she blushed, “You make me happy too…”

“Well, I better—otherwise I’d be a pretty shit boyfriend,” he smiled back cockily.

She chuckled, “What about me? You didn’t even cum yet.”

Kid shrugged, “I did earlier, it was your turn.”

“So,” Law raised her eyebrow mysteriously, “You wouldn’t like to fuck me?”

Law started to undress herself the rest of the way until she was standing naked in front of him. Kid could only stand and stare for a moment, before snapping out of it, “I—we can fuck.”

He pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his bare chest to her. Kid stepped out of his pants and boxers in the same go, not wanting to waste any more time.

Kid walked up to Law and picked her up with ease, allowing her time to wrap her legs around him before lining his cock up with her leaking pussy.

When he sheathed himself inside her, Kid groaned in pleasure, _“Aaah~ Fuck! Law, you’re so tight~”_

She whimpered against his neck and squeezed her walls around his member, _“Move.”_

“Tch,” Kid rolled his eyes, “You asked for it,” then pulled himself nearly all the way out before slamming her body back down to connect with his own.

_“Uuuh~ Aaahhh! Ahhh~ Mmmm~ Euuu~ Sss—Eustass!”_

Her moaning was music to his ears, Kid could listen to Law moan all day long and never get tired of it.

He spanked her ass after plunging himself deep inside her pussy, _“Aaaah!”_

Kid felt the way her body quivered afterwards and smiled to himself, _“You like it when I spank you?”_

When he sank himself deep inside her, Kid spanked her again, this time harder, causing Law to cry out, _“FUCK! YESSS~”_

He hummed in delight, _“There she is~”_ Then he spanked her other cheek.

 _“EUSTASS!”_ Law screamed his name as she came around his dick.

Kid wasn’t nearly finished with her yet, though. He continued to slam into her with hard, precise thrusts—which she seemed to be enjoying just fine based on the lewd moans that kept coming out of her. Kid was pretty happy he didn’t have a roommate right about now, because they were in the middle of the living room having _really_ loud sex.

When he started to rub at her clit and tug on her piercings, Law called out, _“Aaaah! FUCK! Bite me!”_

Living in the moment, Kid did as she said and sunk his teeth into the crook of her neck and shoulder, causing her to gasp, then moan. He managed to draw blood and left teeth marks in her skin. After licking away the blood, he kissed her mark, _“You’re mine…”_

Her golden eyes fluttered open and gazed back into his own. They were filled with want and lust, passion and devotion as she came all over his dick. Kid thrust himself into her a few more times before cuming inside her, groaning with his release.

He removed his dick from her tight pussy and groaned, “Fuck…”

“Should we shower?” Law asked.

Kid smirked, “Yes, we should.”

~oOo~

By the time they got to the bathroom, cum was leaking from Law and dripping down her thighs. She could not wait to get clean, unfortunately, Kid had something else in mind and knelt down on the floor between her legs, “God, you’re so fucking sexy, Law.”

She rolled her eyes, “Eustass, I want to shower so cum isn’t all over my legs, if you don’t mind.”

“It looks so good on you though,” he justified.

Law sighed dramatically and turned to start the shower herself.

“Come on, babe—I’m just teasing,” he called to her through the shower curtain.

The sound of running water was her response, but it took about two seconds for Kid to join her in the shower. Normally, showering with someone else wasn’t something Law would do, but with Kid it was different.

She has always valued her privacy above most things—never wanting to share information with people about herself, let people get to know her better, god forbid _befriend_ her? Her hook-ups were just that—hook-ups. Law would let them use her body, really not giving a shit what they did to her, and then they’d both go on with their lives.

Kid was neither of those things—he was her…boyfriend. Law never had one before, but she knew it wasn’t unheard-of to shower with one’s boyfriend.

With the curtain drawn, they felt awfully close. He was blocking the water stream as he got his hair wet. She glanced up at him, only to find herself kissing the man the moment after their eyes met. Law was swept up in the kiss, her body felt like jelly and her knees gave out beneath her.

Luckily, Kid was there to keep her standing on her own two feet. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her body against his own. Law could feel the hard muscles that made up his torso, as well as his erection against her hip as they continued to kiss under the stream of hot water.

When they broke apart from their intense make-out session and Law opened her eyes she was met with a smiling Kid who said, “That was nice.”

She raised her eyebrow, _“Nice?”_

Terror flashed in his red-brown eyes before he quickly said, “Fucking fantastic.”

Law smirked at him, “That’s more accurate.”

They took turns standing under the water to wash themselves, it wasn’t awkward or weird, either—they simply showered _together_ —and Law had never done that before.

Kid turned off the water when they were finished and stepped out first, grabbing towels from the cupboard and wrapping one around her shoulders before drying himself off.

The gesture was sweet and certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Law. It gave her butterflies in her stomach—she felt silly, but it was true.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth to say something, but when she got a good look at Kid all hope was lost. His towel hung low on his hips, she could see his red happy-trail and the deep v of his hips, the toned abdominal muscles and pectorals that rippled beneath his pale skin.

Law adjusted her own towel, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her own body. It certainly didn’t make sense for someone who so clearly takes care of themselves to be attracted to someone like herself. She was well-aware of her unhealthy body weight, being in the medical field, but also being the one who resides within. Law was the one who made herself look this way in the first place.

Kid seemed to notice her discomfort, taking a step forward with concern written across his face, “Hey, you alright?”

Her gaze dropped to the floor, unable to handle someone looking at her the way Kid was. Law still had the towel wrapped around her shoulders, her hair still dripping wet, along with her legs. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled the towel closer to her non-existent chest, “Not really.”

She watched his feet as he walked closer until he was standing right toe-to-toe with her. Law felt his rough fingers on her chin, but the touch was soft and gentle as was his voice, “Look at me.”

Law raised her chin on her own and looked Kid in the eyes.

“You are beautiful,” he told her with a smile and that same gentle voice. Kid’s red-brown eyes reminded her of the way Corazon looked at her—someone who loved her.

There was no stopping her tears as they fell from her own eyes. Law usually didn’t cry like this, she couldn’t even remember the last time she cried before earlier today. Kid just…made her feel…safe, cared-for, protected. She let her guard down around him, but she didn’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> First off, I have not posted anything new for quite some time and so for that I apologize. I hopefully will be able to get my creative juices flowing some more and get more posted soon. :P
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment or kudos! Check out my other stories if you haven't! I tend to write genderbenders so if you are into that check my profile out.
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I am super excited to share this little story with you all, I still don't know if I will make it a longer story or keep it a one shot, we will see how people like it.
> 
> Little update in my world, I just graduated from college (Technically still have a couple things left to finish but I walked at graduation) and I also moved in with my boyfriend-so lots of exciting things. I have been enjoying my time being unemployed for the past couple weeks, but hopefully will find a job soon... In the meantime, I have been playing lots of video games (I actually made a bunch of One Piece characters in the Sims 4 and have spent a good deal of time playing that) also Minecraft and Skyrim. 
> 
> As for my stories, I have been working on the next chapter for Hopeless Romantics, I know that one seems to bee highly anticipated. Curly Brow and Marimo I haven't worked on as much lately, we will see. I want to try and write more again, but I've been doing other things. Also, I've realized most of the things I write have a character genderbent, sooo if that interests you read my other stories. The reason I published this little story is because I wrote it in the past couple months and just came back to it. I think it meets my standards, so here we are. Let me know how you liked it in a comment.
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


End file.
